


Propinquity

by Pokeshadow



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Come Eating, Cum Eating, Dirty Talk, Flirting, Hand Jobs, M/M, Masturbation, The D Club
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-10
Updated: 2016-09-10
Packaged: 2018-08-14 05:57:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8001058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pokeshadow/pseuds/Pokeshadow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Propinquity; To gain a kinship or relationship with someone through the Mere Exposure effect. In other words, becoming closer to someone because you see them everyday. This effect is theorised to be the reason office romances are such common occurrences. The higher your propinquity level with someone, the more likely you are to develop feelings for them, and them for you.</p><p>Dan and Arin have always joke about doing very gay and sexual things with eachother, but a conversation about The D Club goes a little farther than usual, Dan finds it very hard to deny the way his body reacts to Arin's very obvious flirting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Propinquity

“Arin, why don’t you just duck under that thing to the left to get through?” Dan asked as he watched Arin fail to climb over the same object in game for the sixth or seventh time. Arin grumbled to himself as he continued to try to force the character to climb over the ledge again, and failed.

“I’m too fat Dan!” Arin pouted, still attempting to ram himself against the ledge rather than try Dan’s advice. Sometimes Dan really understood where the lovelies were coming from, even _he_ had a hard time watching Arin get stuck in strange ways with games, but he had the patience to actually wait until Arin figured out what to do, unlike the audience. Besides, whenever Arin finally did figure it out, he usually gets super happy and excited about it. Dan loves seeing Arin all happy and smiley like that.

“You’re not that fat yet, I think you might be able to just squeeze in there” Dan insisted. He may not be the best at Katamari, but there’s no way the game would let Arin get himself trapped here right?

“Yes I am! I’m too chubby to squeeze into something so cute and tight. I’ll never be the perfect girl you need me to be Dan!” Arin fake sobbed.

“I-what? Arin what the f-fuck are you talking about?” Dan burst out laughing.

“I mean I wish I could squeeze myself into a tight little dress for everyone, but my ass would just rip it in half Dan!” Arin shot his friend a grin across the couch as he continued to put on the fake upset voice.

“Arin for fuck sake,” Dan giggled, shaking his head “Do we need a break until you can figure this out or are you perfectly happy to fuck around and weird everyone out”

“Daaaaan, you were supposed to tell me my ass is great!” Arin pouted. Dan choked on his own, redoubled laughter at this.

“Oh my god dude, fine your ass is great, now can you please finish this god damn level before space dad yells at us?” Dan asked, flopping his face into his hands as his laughing made him weak.

“Space dad can go suck my microscopic nuts I’m having fun taking my time” Arin said with a chuckle, in the game finally turning around to try Dan’s advice. It worked perfectly. “Oh hey I did it!”

“Uhuh yeah, _you_ did it Arin. You proud of yourself there big guy?” Dan asked sarcastically.

“I’m an absolute genius” Arin laughed, shooting Dan a crooked smirk.

“Because of that plan you totally came up with all on your own?” Dan grinned, not actually chastising Arin because he knew that the joke his friend was going for, he was just trying to help add on to it.

“Kevin, Matt or Ryan, edit this so that it’s me coming up with this plan all by myself please” Arin asked the microphone with a grin. Dan fell back against the couch with hysteric laughter.

“I should go through this space to the left” Arin said in a robotic voice for whoever was editing this episode to make a clip out of. “I am incredibly smart and have a massive penis”

Dan was practically crying at this point, especially as he tried to imagine what this’ll look like in the actual episode. After a moment, Arin broke down and joined him flopped against the couch in laughter. They shared a short moment of giggling like idiots, leaning up against each other with tears in their eyes, Arin practically hugging Dan by the end of it. Dan loved these little moments so much, Arin’s laugh always brightened his day, but these times where they were almost reduced to tears were magic. He was so glad he had a friend as amazing as Arin, he couldn’t imagine where he’d be right now without him.

“Oh Daniel, you must stop fellating me while I play videogames, you must save it for the weekend” Arin continued in his robotic voice, only just able to keep it together to do the accent. Dan’s stomach was almost starting to ache from all this laughter.

“Actually wait, we have the appointment with the massage place on Saturday, so you’ll have to wait until Sunday until you can blow me. Unless you want everyone at the parlour to watch of course” Arin winked suggestively.

“Oh shit I forgot we were doing that tomorrow” Dan said, deliberately not responding to Arin’s blowjob comment. Dan noticed that Arin had started to forget he was playing a game again and was bumping against a wall, but he didn’t have the heart to interrupt Arin’s excited chatter about his favourite place.

“Uhg shit I can’t wait man, it’s been ages since we last all went down. And this’ll be your first time ever at a Korean spa right?” Arin asked.

“Yeah, I’ve been to normal spas before, but this’ll be my first time at the one you guys go to all the time, and after all the hype you give the place it better be a good as you promise” Dan grinned.

“Oh it is man, I swear. It’s probably one of my favourite places to go around here” Arin sighed happily. “Like, if this place was a person, I’d be on my knees in a second”

“Dude why’re you so obsessed with this massage place?” Dan asked with a laugh.

“Pff I’m not _obsessed._ The place is sweet as hell, the people are nice, and you feel sooo fucking relaxed by the end of it man. Trust me” Arin told him with a smile, glancing away from the screen long enough to flash Dan a quick grin.

“Yeah yeah why don’t you just suck their dicks even more and give them _more_ advertisement!” Dan joked.

“Aw man, how sweet would it actually be to be sponsored by a place like that, free treatments aaaaaallllll the time” Arin groaned wishfully.

“You are so fucking weird Arin” Dan giggled.

“Hey it’s not just me, Barry and Ross are into this place too ya ass!” Arin said all defensively.

“Yeah and I’m sure you guys have a lot of fun sitting around a sauna naked being as straight as fuck” Dan cracked up before he’d even finished talking, snorting loudly.

“Psh, pff, I don’t know _what_ you’re implying Daniel” Arin snickered with a fake fluster, eyes glittering wickedly. God the man loved doing this way too much…

“I’m sure you don’t Mr D-Club” Dan shook his head. He could already imagine the online post about this section of video… Arin’s eyes lit up gleefully, that familiar evil flooding his face. Dan groaned as he realised what he’d done.

“Speaking ooooof…”

“God damn it…” Dan sighed.

“I’m just saying it’ll be so much easier to go to this thing this weekend if you’re part of the club man” Arin shrugged, chuckling wickedly to himself.

“What is it with you and dicks! You are _constantly_ talking about how much you wanna suck or see dick on, like, a daily basis! If I were Suzy I’d be so concerned about your _man love_ ” Dan laughed, but only half joking about this.

“Psh. Psh. Ahah, well I- pff, well you see Dan I just- uh, eheh, is it getting kinda hot in here or is it just me?” Arin stuttered, fanning his shirt in a flustered way, smiling away to himself. Dan could see the jest in his eyes, but he couldn’t wait to see how many people in the comments missed the point and though Arin was serious.

“It’s just you, Arin” Dan chuckled.

“Aw are you saying I’m hot Dan~?” Arin said with a flirtatious wiggle of his eyebrows.

“God fucking damn it dude!” Dan laughed, a little caught off guard by his friend’s statement.

“Oo _oooo_ oh, you didn’t deny it! So you do think I’m hot then ‘ey Danny boy?” Arin asked with half hooded eyes and a smirk. Dan rolled his eyes with an exasperated sigh, glancing over at the clock to see if he could avoid the question. Right on schedule give or take a few seconds.

“Ah fuckin’, next time on GameGrumps… Why are you touching my knee!?” Dan yelped as Arin’s warm hand decided to rest gently across his knee. It made him feel so weird, despite him knowing it was part of the really homoerotic episode gag.

“Next time on GameGrumps” Arin said in his ‘sexy’ voice, leaning down close to the microphone to make sure the viewers felt it. There was a moment’s silence as they stared at one another, Arin smirking to himself as he wiggled his eyebrows suggestively while Dan bit his lip to try and hold in his giggles. A few seconds went by before the pair burst out laughing in unison.

“S-stop squeezing my knee like that it tickles!” Dan giggled, grabbing Arin’s hand to stop it from pressing that weirdly ticklish spot with his firm grip.

“Hey did you know that apparently if you stroke a girl’s knee in just the right way it’s, like, well it gives them like one tenth of an orgasm?” Arin said, giving Dan’s knee one last squeeze before letting it go.

“Holy shit are you serious?” Dan laughed in surprise.

“Well that’s what I heard anyway” Arin grinned awkwardly, second guessing his random fact.

“Haha, well people do say that people who say _people say_ are 100% accurate 40% of the time” Dan slurred.

“What the fuck- was that even English?” Arin laughed with a cough.

“Dude leave me alone you know what I meant” Dan chuckled softly. “I’m tired”

“Yeah man I can tell. But are you, like, sleepy tired or exhausted tired?” Arin asked. Dan shrugged.

“Little bit of both I guess. I dunno I stayed up late last night”

“Well this was the last grump session for the day, if you’re not doing anything with Ross or Brian you could go have an early night or some shit” Arin suggested as he reached across the table to jot down the time they ended the episode in their little notepad.

“I don’t think I have anything down recording wise for the rest of the night unless I read today’s schedule wrong, but I think Barry’s supposed to be driving me home tonight or some shit and I think he’s still doing things. You got anything on for the evening?” Dan asked, flopping back in the chair.

“Nah, but I think Suz’s doing a grumpcade with Ross or Barry or some KKG stuff, I can’t remember which” Arin said. “Oh uh hang on I forgot to switch off the screen capture”

Arin got up to turn off the main recording software, his pants slipping down showing off a good third off his butt. Dan sighed and rolled his eyes, glancing away uncomfortably.

“Dude what is with you and not pulling up your god damn pants” Dan chuckled. Arin glanced over his shoulder to see for himself before pulling them back up.

“You’ve seen my ass so many times now, how are you not used to it yet” Arin smirked.

“I have _not_ been staring right at your bare ass three years dude, I just glance then move on” Dan sighed with exasperation.

“Now THIS is the exact reason I made the D-Club in the first place Dan-“  “Oh god damn it Arin not again” Dan interrupted with laughter.

“No I’m serious! If you just look at it for like a minute or two you get used to it and it’s not as awkward anymore!” Arin pouted, getting all defensive.

“I honestly cannot think of anything more awkward than staring at your junk for a solid minute Arin” Dan shook his head with a sigh. Arin finished what he was doing down by all the equipment and hopped back on the couch beside Dan, a strangely excited glint in his eyes.

“Nooo I’m serious man! It’s like when you eat spicy food for the first time, at first it’s super hot and gross, then after a few times eating it you can eat it just fine! It’s the same principle!” Arin explained.

“Arin there is a _major_ difference between a penis and fucking curry” Dan replied, starting to get really tired of talking about this all the time, but at the same time unable to help but laugh.

“I know, but still same theory. I mean, just ask Barry or Ross, or hell even Markiplier will tell you it’s not that bad once you do it once”

“God damn it you dragged Mark into your gay club?” Dan laughed.

“It’s not gay! It’s a perfectly hetro thing to do! It’s not like we’re blowing each other or anything, it’s just a little peak so you get the idea and don’t have to be freaked out about it, like you clearly are” Arin grumbled haughtily. Despite how exhausted Dan got of the barrage of D-club related demands over the last few years, he did have to admit it was absolutely hilarious seeing how worked up Arin gets defending his creation.

“You’re never going to stop asking me huh?” Dan sighed.

“Nah-uh, it is now my goal to one day get you comfortable enough to look at my dick without getting all panicked over it” Arin laughed.

“You have strange life goals man…” Dan huffed.

“Oh come on man please? It can just be like a minute and we can pull up our pants and be done with it” Arin begged.

“What, now?” Dan blinked.

“Sure why not, we’ve got time to kill and I get the feeling I’ve nearly convinced you so letting you walk out is definitely counter intuitive to my plans here” Arin said with a smirk. Dan had to put his head in his hands for a moment and sigh. He loved his friend dearly, but god damn was the man super gay. If he didn’t have a wife, Dan would swear Arin was a raging homosexual. At the very least he thought the guy was bi, unless these really all were just jokes. But then that’d be even worse! The fact that in complete and total jest the man could practically fondle Dan, flirt with Dan, talk about how much he wants to suck dick or get pounded by another man, all the while staring Dan straight in the eyes… I mean, he had to be a little gay right? Dan just couldn’t think of how Arin could talk about these kinda fantasies without being at least a little serious, right?

“You’re never going to stop asking right…?” Dan asked.

“Nope” Arin smirked

“…And you just want to do this for a minute, right?” Dan added softly. Why the hell was he ever considering taking Arin up on this…? Arin’s eyes lit up excitedly, way too happy for what he was saying yes to.

“Yeah yeah just a minute! Unless you wanna go longer~” Arin said with a flirtatious wiggle of his eyebrows.

“Surprisingly enough I think I’ll be fine with just a minute!” Dan said, leaning back a little to try and get Arin to stop slowly inching forwards.

“Ok yeah that’s fine, you want me to close the curtain on the window in here or do you wanna just sit on the floor where no one can just poke their head in and see us?” Arin grinned with excitement.

“Yeah because I want your wife to be able to walk past and see us sitting here with our dicks out. What kind of question is that!” Dan huffed sarcastically.

“Hey you could have a secret fetish for that kinda thing and I was just being accommodating” Arin shrugged as he got up to put their makeshift blanket curtain over the window in the back of the room.

“You mean an exhibitionist? Yeah no, the idea of someone catching me like that’s kinda nerve wracking to me. Unless I want them to find me, then that’s a whole other story” Dan blabbed nervously. Now that he’d actually committed to this, his heart was pounding hard in his chest. He wasn’t sure why he was scared of this, but he was, that’s why he’d just always outright said no every time Arin’s brought this topic up until now. Arin gave the makeshift curtain a light tug just to make sure it’d hold firm before bouncing back over to Dan and nestling up on the couch beside him.

“Dude you are _way_ too excited for this…” Dan laughed awkwardly, leaning away a little from Arin’s uncomfortable closeness.

“Are you kidding? I’ve been waiting like 3 years for this shit!” Arin beamed.

“Yeah but you’re literally fucking shaking right now” Dan pointed out. Arin glanced down at himself for a second as if to check if Dan was right, before giving a tiny shrug.

“I guess… I’m making this super weird right now huh?” Arin smiled anxiously.

“Just a bit!” Dan nodded.

“Shit, ah sorry man. I’m messing this up majorly… Uh, hmm, any idea how I can make you feel a little better about all this?” Arin asked.

“I have no idea, this is just weird to me in general” Dan sighed.

“Alright alright…how about we just do it and get it over with huh?” Arin asked with a soft smile. Ah god not those eyes again, Danny couldn’t say no to that look… he was a sucker for puppy eyes, but Arin’s always made him melt.

“Ok fine, jesus, let’s just be done with this……so uh, how do we uh…?” Dan shuffled nervously. Arin’s eyes lit up once again with way too much excitement for the event about to take place. This was the look a child would give you if you told him he was getting a new toy, not the look of ‘about the see your best friend’s dick’…

“So what, are we standing, are we sitting—Awh my god!” Dan barely had a moment to think before Arin was pulling down his pants and chucking them so one side, staring over at Dan expectantly.

“What?” Arin said with a shrug, shuffling around as he found a more comfortable spot on the couch, legs spread wide. Dan caught one glimpse of the shape in Arin’s boxers before covering his face in embarrassment.

“Oh my fucking god dude…” Dan groaned.

“Oh come on, you’ve seen me in my boxers before” Arin snickered.

“I mean yeah, but not with this kinda connotation! Can we just, I don’t know, slow down a little here? I’m not used to all this gayness like you are” Dan grumbled, forcing himself to stop hiding behind his hand.

“For the last time, this isn’t gay! This is only gay if you suddenly lost all interest for women and started blowing me! And I highly doubt that’s going to happen unfortunately so this isn’t gay at all!” Arin pouted all defensively. Dan wanted to argue back that to _him_ at least this was extremely gay, but he knew this conversation was going nowhere at a fast rate.

“Alright fine fine…just…I don’t know, don’t make this too weird for me, ok?” Dan muttered nervously, fingers flitting downwards to un-buckle his belt. Arin nodded with a grin, watching with great interest as Dan took a deep breath and slowly loosen his belt and unzip his flyer. His heart was racing but he forced himself to try and stay calm. It’s not going to be that bad, just a minute or two flashing one another and they can pull up their pants and never mention it again. Easy. Dan gave Arin one last little glance to make sure he was doing the right thing before pushing his jeans halfway down his thighs, just enough to show off his grey underwear comfortably. This was making him so nervous, but look on Arin’s face let him focus more on feeling confused rather than scared. Arin was…well, the child like wonder had been replaced with something Dan couldn’t quite put a name to. His friend was watching him entranced, staring with a mixture of interest and…well, maybe this was just Dan misinterpreting it, but the look on Arin’s face right now was the same kind of look he’d give a girl who was taking off her shirt for him, wonder and slightly aroused. But Dan had to be reading that all wrong, for all the joking and flirting Arin dished out daily, he still claimed to be straight when push came to shove. Well, claim to like women anyway, he guessed that maybe that answer could have been a scapegoat to something else like bisexuality, but these had to all be jokes, right…?

Dan let out a little pent up breath and leant back into the couch, glancing away from his friend awkwardly while he waited for him to say something, anything to break the silence…

“…So, do you need a second or do you want to go further?” Arin asked softly.

“Well, I guess there’s no real point in sitting here thinking about it, I’m going to be just as nervous doing it now as I would be in five minutes” Dan replied anxiously, managing to look his friend in the eyes despite the anxiety making him want to tremble.

“Yeah true. Do you want me to go first or…?” Arin raised an eyebrow questioningly.

“Yes please, I literally have no idea what I’m doing here” Dan chuckled. Wait did that sound too eager to see Arin’s dick or was Dan worrying too much?

“Alright then” Arin said, getting straight to the point a hooking a finger in the elastic of his boxers. Dan tried to keep calm and watch as his best friend wormed his way out of his boxers, but the moment he caught site of the beginnings of a shaft he had to quickly look away as his whole body lurched. He had no idea why, but a heated tightness took over his body for a moment, catching his breath in his throat. This was so wrong. So so wrong…

“Dude relax, it’s really not that scary” Arin said and he finished pulling his boxers to his knees, unashamedly leaning back in the chair with spread legs showing off what he had to offer.

“For you maybe!” Dan snapped back, hands tense at his side.

“Oh come on, just give it a little look see. You’ve seen plenty of dicks in porn, same difference” Arin smirked. Dan squeezed his eyes shut for a moment, telling himself that Arin was right and that he needed to stop over reacting, and for the heat in his chest to stop acting up, before forcing himself to look across at Arin.

“Oh my god why are you half hard!?” Dan cried out, already having to look away again as he caught site of the member between his friend’s legs. Arin just shrugged.

“I’unno, stage fright?”

“Stage fright?! You’re the one who wanted to do this so bad!” Dan protested.

“Holy shit dude would you just look at my dick for a moment and disregard the fact that I’m half chub and I’ll do the same for you when you’re ready” Arin said with a roll of his eyes.

“Oh my god Arin, fine!” Dan conceded, turning his gaze back to properly look at his friend’s dick. So many confusing thoughts ran through Dan’s mind as he finally took a proper look at the thing. Arin’s member seemed smaller than Dan’s, but quite a bit thicker from the looks of it, but seeing as it was half flaccid that could change very easily. Dan had seen porn where the guy had looked really tiny when he was flaccid but the moment the girl got to work, he almost doubled in size. Why the fuck was he thinking about seeing Arin hard now? Dan mentally shook himself and returned to doing what Arin wanted him to do. His friend really did have a point with the porn thing though, he’d seen quite similar dicks online throughout his years of browsing, but…the fact that it was _Arin’s,_ his _friend’s_ , it was somehow completely different. He hated himself for it, but something in his body was really enjoying looking at Arin like this, at being allowed to think of things Dan had usually cast from his mind immediately. Because he _had_ thought about this before, not when they first met though, it had slowly built up joke after joke, the thoughts of “well, what if?”. It was easy enough to ignore at first, but lately the tension Arin was creating by drawing more and more mental images and scenarios for him to think about later, the ideas stuck. Maybe it was just because he hadn’t had a girlfriend in a while…

Was Dan imagining it, or was Arin getting a tiny bit harder as he stared? The idea sent blood rushing through Dan’s body, which he prayed wasn’t visible to his friend. Staring at Arin’s shaft like this should not be getting him turned on…

“Uh….you ok there Dan? You’re really quiet” Arin asked nervously. Dan blinked, realising he’d zoned out a little and glanced back to Arin’s concerned face.

“Oh uh, yeah sorry, I kinda drifted off there for a sec’” Dan admitted.

“Well gee, sorry my dick’s so boring to you” Arin chuckled in jest.

“Dude shut up I have no idea what I’m supposed to be doing right now other than stare awkwardly at your dick” Dan huffed.

“Well you could either show me yours or tell me how great mine is, quite happy with either” Arin smirked. Dan rolled his eyes, but did begin to nervously play with the top of his underwear. Better to get this over and done with rather than drag it out… but at the same time, Dan didn’t want Arin to know he was getting semi erect too. If Arin saw, he’d somehow know what Dan was feeling right now, and the thought of that was terrifying. The jokes were one thing, but this wasn’t a gag, and that could freak Arin out…

“Right…right now?” Dan asked anxiously, fidgeting in his seat a little.

“Yes please” Arin replied. Dan’s heart was pounding….but he had agree to do this…

Dan took one last nervous breath before slowly pushing the hem of his underwear down, wiggling his hips slightly to push them down just enough for his confused member to be shown. He considered for a moment whether he should properly pull it out for his friend, but he was so scared and so ashamed of his semi-erection he could barely bring himself to even look at Arin anymore, let alone joke around and show off his dick. He fisted his hands tightly by his side, trying to calm his breathing and work up the courage to even glace over at his friend again. Hundreds of anxiety filled thoughts flooded Dan’s head as he sat there in silence, waiting for something to be said, anything! The tension was killing him… Dan’s whole body froze as a sound finally escaped Arin’s lips, a soft little groan like noise that he hadn’t quite seemed to want to make but couldn’t help. He tried to fight it back, but the sound made Dan’s member give a little twitch of interest, getting a tiny bit harder over the quiet whimper Arin had made.

“So…two things…” Arin slowly said.

“Uhuh?” Dan asked with a nervous tremble.

“One, I had a feeling you’d be long like that…” Arin told him.

“Thanks?”

“And two, what your excuse then?” Arin smirked wickedly. Dan sighed.

“I-I dunno, a mixture of things I guess? Maybe mostly fear boner? I-I don’t know…” Dan muttered anxiously, fists clenching to an almost painful level.

“Dude relax, it’s not that big a deal. I’m half hard too, remember?” Arin reminded him, motioning towards his crouch. Dan made the mistake to follow said nod, glancing back down at Arin noticeably harder member. Half hard Dan’s ass! Arin was almost fully erect at this point, and the thought that Dan was the reason behind that made him more arouse than he should be. Dan had to look away, know there’s no was his friend hadn’t seen the look on his face, or the way his body had reacted to that…

“You are so red right now Dan…” Arin smirked.

“Shut up…” Dan replied, unable to think of any other response that wouldn’t incriminate him more.

“It’s really not that big a deal you know” Arin told him softly, dropping the cocky tone at last.

“….For you maybe…” Dan muttered.

“Would it make you feel better if I said you had a really nice dick?” Arin grinned questioningly. Dan’s breathing hitched. How the fuck was he supposed to respond to that? How was he supposed to come up with words right now when he was trying so hard to stop the blood rushing into his dick, which might he add, he was currently failing again.

“I…..uh…thanks…” Dan mumbled.

“No seriously, I’m almost jealous!” Arin said, nudging Danny’s shoulder.

“It’s not that special…besides…yours is pretty nice too” Dan smiled softly, unsure why he felt ok enough to add that last part, but maybe he was just calming down at last. Maybe now he could focus on getting soft again…Arin blinked in surprise, obviously not expecting the compliment. The corner of his lip twitch into one of his cute little crooked smiles, looking slightly proud for whatever reason.

“Oooh so you like my weenie? You’re getting me all excited now” Arin winked.

“Arin for god’s sake, you’re making it weird again!” Dan exclaimed.

“What? It’s true~” Arin smirked, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively.

“That’s even weirder! Especially since we’re both hard!” Dan cried, rubbing his face with embarrassment. Arin couldn’t be making this anymore awkward if he tried… There was a moment’s pause, before Arin decided to challenge Dan’s previous thought.

“We could always change that” Arin winked.

“Arin!” Dan yelped.

“Oh what, it’s not that big a deal. It’d be nice~” Arin cooed flirtatiously. Dan hated how that sentence made his body lurch. Maybe this was all still a joke that’s gone really far…

“Yeah yeah, let me just go get my crystal bro” Dan rolled his eyes, hoping Arin would laugh and they could go back and pretend this never happened.

“If you wanted to we could make them glow so hard we’d never be allowed on planes again” Arin grinned.

“I can’t even tell if you’re serious or not anymore” Dan shook his head. Arin glanced down for a moment to think, biting his lip a little.

“…Depends what you’re ok with” Arin eventually murmured.

“What?” Dan blinked, unable to think of anything else to say. Was Arin seriously suggesting…?

“I mean, if you wanna just go back to talking normally and forget I mentioned it that’s fine, but if you’d actually be ok with something then…” Arin shyly shrugged. “That’d be cool too”

Dan sat in stunned silence as Arin shuffled a little closer, his friend watching him to see if Dan would say no or not. His heart was racing, but he didn’t know what to say. Dan was terrified beyond belief, but he wasn’t sure what he actually wanted to say… Arin glanced at Dan again, waiting for him to say something, but no words would come out.

“Dan hey…if you’re not ok with this at all please just say and I’ll stop right now” Arin told him seriously. He gently placed a hand on Dan’s upper thigh, mouth open to continue speaking, but the unexpected warmth of Arin’s hand on the jeaned portion of leg caught him off guard. He couldn’t catch the little noise in his throat, a cross between a yelp and a moan, before Arin heard it and froze. Dan’s heart was hammering. Did he really just let out a tiny whine over the feeling of Arin’s hand on his leg?  He hated how turned on that simple gesture had made him. Dan sat there in shame, hard as a diamond, at the mercy of whatever Arin had to say about it…

“…So…that noise?” Arin asked softly. Dan didn’t know how to answer, he could barely look at his friend.

“I….I don’t know…” Dan mumbled. He hated how hard he was right now, how his best friend was making his body feel things he shouldn’t be feeling. Nothing good could come of this. Something just told Dan feeling all these things could only ruin their friendship, and he wanted to stop before he made things worse… but when Arin ran an experimental finger along Dan’s thigh, Dan could only try and muffle a sharp intake of breath as another tingly wave of arousal shot through his body.

“…Are you ok with this?” Arin questioned, his voice filled with a breathlessness that made Dan’s body want to squirm.

“I…don’t know how to answer that” Dan managed to mutter.

“Yeah I guess this is a little weird…um…I don’t want to do anything without consent so…please tell me if you want me to stop?” Arin asked. Dan didn’t know how else to respond but a shaky nod. He wasn’t sure why he wasn’t saying no, he should be before they do something to mess up their friendship…but that gorgeously lustful look on Arin’s face, his dark pupil blown eyes, the slight part of his lips as he tried not to breathe so heavily… It made Dan’s entire body scream nothing but yes.

Even though he was still scared, Dan tried to relax his body and take a few deep breaths. Everything would be fine, probably, he just needed to stop freaking out… Dan had to bite his lip as Arin began stroking his warm hand along the stretch of thigh that was bare, trying not to moan as Arin inched closer to his straining erection. He tried to unclench the tight fists at his side, but the tickle of his pubic hair as Arin grazed the base of his member made him freeze and tense up again. He couldn’t lie to himself, this was all starting to feel really good, and he was beginning to look forward to when that hand finally wrapped around his eager shaft, but he was still so scared and nervous of doing something wrong. Arin paused for a moment, giving Dan enough time to stop him if he wanted to. Dan wasn’t sure if he was supposed to nod ‘it’s ok’ or not, but Arin seemed to take the hint regardless and started to lightly touch his fingers along the side of his shaft, not jerking him off, just trailing and stroking. Dan’s eye’s slammed tightly shut as he took a shaky breath. Despite how good it felt, seeing another hand, _Arin’s_ hand teasing his erection freaked him out. This was like his first time with a girl all over again, scared, unsure what to do, too embarrassed and too nervous to keep looking at what’s happening… Well if you want to be technical, this _was_ Dan’s first time again, with a guy at least.

Arin’s trailing fingers eventually found their way up to the tip of Dan’s member, lightly tracing over the sensitive spot at the base of his glands before continuing their teasing path. Dan’s breath hitched in his throat, trying to hold back a whimper as Arin’s thumb swiped over his slit, collecting the little dribble of precum that had been leaking out and rubbing it around his tip. Dan still couldn’t quite convince himself to open his eyes yet, so when that hand suddenly withdrew from his aching member he was a little confused for a few moments, at least until the vulgar sound of Arin spitting into his hand reached his ears. This was really happening, he could hear Arin shuffle around to get in a better position to reach his right hand across and start stroking him, and Dan’s heart was racing. He was still so nervous about all this, but there was no denying how much his body was begging to be touched by his friend.

Dan let out a whimper as Arin’s wet hand wrapped around his heated shaft, softly rubbing his fingers across the reddened skin to get his whole member slick and wet. A stab of anxiety made him cover his already closed eyes with his left hand, but the feeling of Arin’s large hand slowly beginning to stroke along his erection sent such a rush of pleasure through his body that he couldn’t help but squirm his hips. He heard Arin make a tiny noise of arousal, then start to properly pump his fist along Dan’s throbbing shaft. This was so different from his own hand, Arin’s thick fingers covered just the slightest bit more skin than Dan’s fingers would have, but that small detail made all the difference. Dan managed to withhold the groan in his throat as Arin’s large hand rubbed and stroked him in just the right way, mindlessly biting into the bottom of his hand with a shaky breath. It’s so good, Dan could barely think straight anymore, pun intended. He still had his eyes covered, but he could see in his mind’s eye exactly what was going on. The mental image of Arin’s big hands wrapped around his erection sent shivers through his body. He knew his breath was shuddering, but he kinda liked it. He  always loved hearing the noises people made during sexual acts, the idea of a girl writhing and moaning could get him diamond like nothing else….a part of him hoped he was doing that to Arin right now.

He could hear his friend’s heavy breathing and the soft sounds of something being touched that didn’t match the wet sounds of Arin’s hand around his member. The thought that Arin was touching himself because of this made Dan whimper a little. He’d seen Arin’s dick now, he had a perfect mental image of what Arin could be doing beside him, in fact now he had enough material to build his own fantasies if he really wanted to now… Now _that_ made Dan shiver.

A soft grunt from Arin made Dan finally peak through his fingers to see what was happening, too horny to care about his anxiety anymore. He was met by two things, both of which made him groan with desire. Arin’s hand confidently stroking up and down Dan’s shaft, going from base to tip in big heavy strokes, and his friend lightly touching and palming the straining erection between his own legs, looking so desperate to be actually jerking off, but concentrating too hard of pleasuring Dan get his non dominant hand to cooperate. Arin caught Dan’s gaze between his fingers and christ did it make Dan want to moan like a whore. His face was so flushed with desire, his eyes so hazy and wide, but probably not as bad as Dan imagined himself to be though. Arin was already covered in a thin sheen of sweat and his hair was falling into his eyes, some strands sticking to his skin. He looked so god damn attractive right now Dan could hardly contain the noises he wanted to make. A part of Dan wanted to reach out and kiss his friend, but that was crossing a line he wasn’t sure he was comfortable with yet.

Arin let out another soft whine staring at Dan, confirming what a mess he must look like right now, and started to pick up the pace with his hand motions. Dan couldn’t help but whimper now, lightly thrusting his hips into Arin’s fist as precum dribbled from his tip. He was slowly losing his mind here, maybe it’s just because he didn’t masturbate last night, but Arin’s hand felt so damn good wrapped around his shaft right now, better than most of the girl’s he’d been with. Maybe it’s because of how confident Arin is with each and every pump of his wrist, a lot of girl’s Dan’s been with have always been too cautious, too loose with their hands, and a little too slow, but not Arin. Arin knew exactly what to do, how tight to be and how fast to go to turn Dan into a panting mess.

Dan’s hand fell away as he watched Arin’s hand stoke back and forth, lightly bucking his hips into Arin’s fist mindlessly. Now that both of his hands were at his sides again, he couldn’t really stop them from digging into the couch. The sound of his nails scrapping the fabric feel great though, hopefully it didn’t leave any marks because Dan couldn’t quite help the strength of his clawing right now. He wondered if Arin was into that, if things ever escalated… The idea sent another shiver of pleasure through Dan, but it did make him a little nervous at the same time…

There was a tiny pause as Arin slid his hand off Dan’s member, making the older man let out a soft sound of protest in his throat, but as he watched Arin spit into his palm once more he stopped complaining. He’d been with a lot of girls who’d forgotten to do this, so he was more than grateful to feel Arin re-slickened hand return to being wrapped tightly around his member. God it felt so good, a small part of Dan cursed himself for all the times he’d been so afraid of secretly wanting this when it felt so good. Maybe he was misinterpreting things, but it seemed like Arin really wanted this too with the way he was shivering to himself as he watched Dan lightly thrusting into his touch. Maybe this wouldn’t change things at all, if Arin had wanted it too. Dan couldn’t really concentrate too hard on that thought. Best just to let things take their course then figure out what to do afterwards when they could think clearly.

Dan’s shuddering breaths and whimpers must have finally broke Arin, as his friend let out a groan and finally wrapped his free hand around his shaft, messily spitting down onto his desperate erection and trying to clumsily get off with his left hand. It was probably one of the hottest things Dan’s ever seen. Coupled with the sound of Arin’s heavy breath and occasional whine, Dan almost wanted to cum right there on the spot. Dan wished he knew how to dirty talk, seeing Arin so aroused and desperate to get them both off made Dan want to see how much he could make his friend lose it. The only problem was he was still a little scared about all this, and no words would come to mind that would make the situation even better. Besides, he was too busy whimpering and trying not to moan too loudly to come up with real words right now.

Even though they’d only really been at this for about five minutes, Dan could already feel the warm pressure building in his groin. The hot pleasure that shot through him with each pump of Arin’s hand was just too much. He wanted to hold out longer, let this last a lifetime, but as Arin twisted his palm over Dan’s tip to smear the trickle of precum around, he knew he could hold out even if he tried.

“A-Arin… mmf shit, I’m getting…really fucking close” Dan panted heavily.

“Holy shit…” Arin moaned, speeding up both his hand movements. Watching Arin desperately fist himself hard, precum leaking from his reddened tip, drove Dan to the tipping point. He let out a small questioning whine just to give Arin one last heads up, knowing he only had a few seconds left before blowing. His friend only just had enough time to shift his left hand up to hover over Dan’s slit, before he was starting to cum into Arin’s palm. Dan cried out as pleasure wracked his body, back arching off the couch as he unloaded into Arin’s hand. One of his hands flew wildly into his hair to grasp it roughly, giving his twitching shaft and extra spark of ecstasy. He shuddered and jerked as he came hard, managing to get off six spurts of sticky white liquid as Arin stroked him through his orgasm. It was so good, Dan could hardly breathe. He shivered and twitched weakly as Arin gave his shaft a few final slow jerks, milking out the last little trickle of cum from his now overly sensitive tip. Dan fell back again the couch, panting hard as he came down from his high. He watched hazily has Arin carefully slid his hand off Dan’s member and desperately resume jerking off, but this time with his dominant hand.

“Ah…fuck, Dan? Can you just ignore me for a second? I’m gonna do something gross” Arin panted heavily, eyes so dark and clouded with lust. Dan wanted to listen to his friend, but in his dreamy state he couldn’t help but watch as Arin took the hand he’d used to catch all of Dan cum, bring it up to his mouth, and groan as he started licking it off as if it were the best thing he’d ever tasted. If Dan wasn’t already going soft, that sight and sound would have made him hard again in a second.

Watching Arin frantically try to finish himself off made Dan get an idea. It made him nervous as all hell, but Arin had done so well for him. It’d be rude not to return the favour. Besides, Dan really wanted to do it, he’d been thinking about it for so long now, why keep denying himself. Arin was too busy cleaning up the last of his hand to notice Dan shift himself to get at a better angle, but as Dan carefully reached over and put a hand on Arin’s warm bare thighs, he yelped in surprise.

“Is…this ok?” Dan asked nervously, edging his hand closer to Arin’s throbbing member. His friend instantly let his hand fall away and spread his legs a little more to give Dan a better angle to reach his pulsing erection.

“Fucking please…” Arin moaned, trembling as he watched Dan spit into his palm and move it over to grasp his friend’s precum covered shaft. Arin gasped as Dan carefully wrapped his hand around Arin’s member, taking a moment just to get a feel for it. It was so hot and red, and the way it was twitching in his hand made Dan’s heart race.

“Jesus…I-I’ve never done this before, so tell me if I’m doing anything wrong ok?” Dan asked anxiously.

“You’ll be fine, just treat it like your own dick and you’ll get it right. You'll be good...” Arin told him, panting heavily. Dan nodded, slowly starting to slide his hand along the length of his friend’s member. Arin let out a soft moan as Dan started to jerk him off, picking up a little speed as he realised this really was just like jerking off his own dick but at a different angle. He was good at that, he’d had years of practice. With that being said, it was still so strange feeling a pulsating shaft in his hand that wasn’t his own, but he kind of liked it. It felt good to watch as his hand movements sent Arin into a panting mess. No wonder Arin had seemed to want to do this so bad, watching someone else fall apart from your own hands was amazing. Dan had done that with girls in the past of course, but this was so unique and new, and he understood exactly what he was doing whereas sometimes with girls he almost had to guess he was doing the right thing.

He sped up his hand movements the match the pace Arin had been using on himself, absolutely loving how it sent his friend into a fit of whines and moans. Had this been what he looked like while Arin was touching him? If it was, no wonder Arin had broken so quickly to get himself off. If Dan hadn’t already cum a moment ago, he’d be wanting to jerk off to this too. Hell, there was no way he was getting these sights or sounds out of his memory, he very well _could_ jerk off to this later. The way Arin was moaning and trembling right now was amazing, the way he responded to his every little movement made Dan's heart race. He almost wished he could get hard again to rejoin Arin in this groaning mess. So instead, Dan twisted his palm over Arin sensitive tip, smearing his precum everywhere and deliberately massaging the spot he knew would drive his friend crazy. Arin squirmed beautifully, hand grasping Dan's thigh like it was the only thing keeping him from completely losing it. 

“S-shit Dan, I’m so close…You’re going to make me cum…” Arin groaned with a shiver. Dan’s heart was hammering in his chest as those words sunk it. He wanted to make Arin cum so badly. He sucked up his nerves and leant across to Arin’s ear, hoping that this’ll affect Arin as much as it affects Dan.

“Do it then, I want you to cum for me baby” Dan murmured sensually in Arin’s ear, having to fight back the urge to graze his teeth across his friend’s earlobe. That was a boundary he wasn’t sure he was allowed to cross yet. Remembering what Arin had done for him and suddenly worried about causing a mess, Dan reached his free hand around to cup the space in front of Arin’s slit to catch Arin’s orgasm.

Dirty talking in his friend’s ear had the desired effect Dan had hoped for, Arin cried out, body lurching forward as he started to unload into Dan’s palm. Dan watched in aroused awe at how Arin’s body convulsed, and the feeling of Arin’s shaft pulsating in his hand with each shot of semen spurted out of his tip. Arin's sweaty face fell against Dan’s shoulder as he rode out his orgasm, lightly rubbing the tip of his dick against Dan’s cum covered palm. While it made him a little nervous having Arin’s face this close to his own, it was nice to have his friend leaning against him, even as he continued to twitch from his orgasm. Dan listened to him pant heavily against him as he carefully unwrapped his hand from Arin’s spent member, causing him to let out a tiny whine as Dan overstimulated him. Unsure what to do now, Dan rest the hand he’d been jerking Arin off with against his friend’s bare thigh and let him slowly come down from his high.

“…Holy shit...” Arin mumbled into Dan’s neck. Dan couldn’t help but feel a little proud of himself for causing Arin to fall apart like this. Knowing _he_ had made Arin feel this good, that _he_ was the reason his friend was currently too tired to hold himself upright, sent such a weird thrill of pride through him.

“You alright big cat?” Dan asked softly.

“Mmhmm” Arin hummed, pulling himself back to look Dan in the eyes. “That was really good”

“You were really good too” Dan nervously smiled.

“Psch, yeah I know that. I’m the best” Arin grinned wearily, already recovering enough to be his usual jokey self. Dan just rolled his eyes and laughed.

“Hey uh, want me to take care of that for you?” Arin asked, nodding toward Dan’s hand still covered in semen.

“What do you mean?” Dan blinked. In response, Arin lightly took Dan’s wrist and lead his sticky fingers to his mouth, pausing to let Dan stop him if he wanted to. After all the shit they’ve just done together, Dan was pretty ok with Arin sucking his fingers. Sensing the ok, Arin began licking up his own cum as if it were honey, tongue running along Dan’s palm in a way that made him shiver.

“You seem to like doing that huh…” Dan said breathily as Arin’s tongue ran between his fingers.

“Yeah…makes cleaning things up easier….and it was a way to work out….a few of my homo urges…when I was alone…” Arin murmured, pausing periodically to run his tongue across Dan’s hand to lap up the last bits of cum.

“Fair enough man…what’s it taste like?” Dan asked softly.

“You’ve never tried your own?” Arin glanced up at him in surprised.

“Not really…” Dan replied. He was always too scared of his own sexuality to ever taste his own semen. Done cleaning Dan’s hand, Arin let it go gently, letting his fingers linger for a moment before Dan’s hand returned to his side.  

“Well, it’s usually bitter, but not always in an unpleasant way. I think it’s only been unpleasant one time, and I hadn’t been eating right that week so it makes sense. For me it’s usually thick, but yours was a little runnier” Arin explained.

“Is that a good thing or a bad thing?” Dan asked.

“As good as I imagined it to be” Arin grinned flirtatiously.

“…So you’ve been wanting this for a while huh…” Dan mumbled, feeling a little guilty for some reason.

“…A little I guess” Arin shrugged. Dan couldn’t think of a response. He’d honestly believed it had all been jokes most of the time, but Arin had really wanted it? On one hand he was terrified, on the other…a little warm prickle of happiness filled his chest.

“Do you want to talk about it? Or would you rather…you know…pretend this never happened” Arin questioned gently, losing a little of the sparkle in his eyes as he mentioned the last part.

“…I don’t want to pretend this didn’t happened…” Dan admitted nervously. Arin’s face lit up like a Christmas tree hearing this. “But maybe we should talk about it somewhere other than our work room”

“Good point. Do you want to talk about it at one of our houses or over the phone? Or just talk about it outside?” Arin asked.

“Um, which would be easiest do you think? I’m not quite sure I’m ready to take you home with me yet” Dan smiled timidly.

“Fair enough. How about I call you once we both get home and after I tell Suzy about this?” Arin suggested. Dan’s heart went cold. How could he forget about Suzy? What was she going to say about this? What if Dan had ruined their relationship somehow? What if-  Arin had picked up on the fear in Dan’s eyes and instantly turned to try and calm him down.

“Dan-Dan it’s ok stop panicking, it’s fine. Suz and I have been talking about this for a while now, she’s perfectly ok with it as long as she knows what’s going on and gets to hear the details. You haven’t done anything wrong” Arin reassured him, laying his hand over Dan’s, still resting on Arin’s bare thigh.

“Really?” Dan fretted.

“You can ask her yourself if you want. Hell, she’s right out there, we can tell her together if you really wanted to” Arin said. Dan shook his head. _He_ barely knew what had just happened, how could he even start trying to explain it to someone else?

“Alright then, how about we just go outside and talk about this until Barry’s ready to drive you home?” Arin suggested.

“Sounds good” Dan nodded. He was scared for what was about to happen, but happy at the same time. Nothing had to change. Nothing had to be broken or lost. He and Arin really could keep being best friends like always, just with a few more benefits now, if Dan understood where Arin was going with this talk. Maybe he’d really been worrying about nothing this entire time?

Dan stood up from the couch with a stretch, tucking his soft penis back into his underwear and wondered if the smell in the room and on his skin would fade away before anyone else could notice it. There’d be too many questions if the others came in here to record or clean up and everything still stunk of sweat and precum. He pulled up his pants and re-buckle the belt while he watched Arin search the room for his shorts he’d thrown to one side carelessly. Dan couldn’t help but smirk as Arin somehow missed them and started to grumble angrily to himself. He loved it when Arin got all grumpy for dumb reasons, the way his eyebrows scrunched up when he was cross and the insane ramblings that came out of his rage never failed to make Dan smile.  He suddenly noticed the dark sweat stain on the couch from where Arin had been sitting and couldn’t help but start laughing.

“What?” Arin pouted. Dan pointed to the mark, unable to form words right now through his fit of hysterics.

“Oh shit” Arin snickered. “I hope that dries up before whoever’s next in here has to sit there”

“H-how do you even sweat that much!” Dan snorted.

“I have problems with my glands leave me alone!” Arin grinned, finally spotting his pants and pulling them up.

“It’s like you take the sweat I can’t produce or something” Dan chuckled to himself.

“Worst superpower ever” Arin shook his head with a smile. He finished redressing himself and walked over to Dan with a little nervous grin that made his chest prickle warmly.

“...Can I get a hug before we go or is that too weird after all we just did?” Arin asked him bashfully.

“Of course man, go ahead” Dan nodded. He’d always liked hugging Arin, even before he developed his crush on him. It was just nice having a big warm friend to hug, especially after he’d been away for a while or was just feeling a little down.

Arin stepped forward and pulled Dan into a big, tight hug, burying his face into Dan’s neck. The tickle of his friend’s beard against his neck made him shiver a little, but Dan fully embraced the touch for once. He had permission to hug longer, to linger his touch, to not feel awkward resting his hands at Arin’s hips, to know it’s ok it made his heart beat a little faster. It was nice, leaning into Arin’s strong body, breathing in his scent, and knowing that it was fine. Had he really worrying all this time over nothing?

“…Your hair smells really good” Dan murmured absentmindedly. Arin chuckled, sending a small vibration through Dan’s body.

“And your hair is up my nose” Arin said into Dan’s neck, pulling away to scratch his face. “Anyway, let’s go man”

Dan nodded, stepping back and adjusting his clothes one last time to make sure it wasn’t obvious that Arin had had his hand down Dan’s pants not too long ago. Arin mimicked the action before cheerfully strutting to the door to leave, Dan close behind him. They exited, side by side, and wandered into the main room where a few of the guys were still hanging around. Barry and Kevin working away in the editing corner, Suzy and Vernon chatting on the couch, and Ross flopped onto the beanbag pile playing on his phone. Suzy spotted the pair exit the recording the room and gave them a little wave, flashing a sweet smile that made Dan feel guilty again. Suzy was such an amazing person, was Arin sure she’d really be ok with this?

“All done for the day?” She asked the pair sweetly. Dan nodded, running a hand into his hair to stretch his muscles a little.

“Uhuh, but we left the game on pause so whoever needs to use the room next can you make sure you keep the playstation on?” Arin asked the room.

“Sure thing man” Barry called across the room from his computer bay.

“Matt and Ryan gone home for the day?” Dan asked, noticing the absence of their newest and youngest editions to the team.

“Yeah they left about 20 minutes ago to get some dinner” Vernon told him from his spot on the couch.

“Hey Arin, there’s an Eevee in here. Might despawn soon if you don’t grab it” Ross called from the beanbags. Arin swore excitedly, ripping his phone from his pocket to start up that pokemon game that had taken the office by storm. Dan had to admit he didn’t really understand it, but he was glad it was making his friends so happy. He sat himself down next to Vernon, still feeling a tiny bit weak in the knees from his adventures with Arin, just listening to everyone talk around him.

It seemed Barry really _was_ busy at the moment, so he’d probably be hanging around here for a while, but he wasn’t too fussed about that at the moment. He needed to relax, and he was more than happy to do that while listening to friends chat until Arin wanted to have that talk. Dan was still a little nervous about what that talk might be about, but he guessed he’d find out soon enough.

“Motherfuckin’, get in my balls you dick!” Arin growled at his phone. Dan couldn’t help but snicker watching Arin get all angry at the phone. Things really hadn’t changed at all, and Dan couldn’t be happier.

He was really starting to look forward to whatever happens next.

 


End file.
